Connections
by The Boulevard's Belle
Summary: She's a young freshman girl with a story. But who's willing to listen? Introducing an OC and a little Puckleberry. Rated T for language.
1. The Green Slushy

**A/N: My first Glee fanfic!! Oh I'm excited!! Well, here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Glee. If I did, Rachel and Puck would end up together, and well, I'd be rich. (:**

* * *

There she is. A freshman girl, one you've never seen before. She has a small, girlish frame. Her hair is lighter than yours, like the color of dark oak. It's not as long as yours, but it's long. Her skin is pale, adding to her vulnerable look. She wears a light orange sweatshirt from one of those brand names that you never paid attention to. She wears faded navy jeans. Her shoes are ratty dark blue converse that you would never be caught dead in.

You have no connection with this girl.

This girl, the freshman girl, is getting slushied.

The contents of the paper cup fly across the sweaty, high school air that you are ashamed to be breathing. These contents are a bright green, a color you will never experience in nature. You do not know the exact flavor of this slushy. It could be lime, maybe sour apple.

You wince as the icy green liquid hits the girl, dead on. She shuts her hazel eyes on contact. The slushy covers her upper half, staining everything in its path. You turn and look away and gaze into your locker. But you can't for too long. This girl compels you.

The meat head hockey players laugh and high five one another.

_Those barbarians,_ You yell inwardly. _No one deserves this._

Your heart twinges. She's just a freshman. And from the looks of her, she's a new freshman. New to the horrible ghost town you call Lima. You've been in her place before, but you weren't a tiny freshman like her.

You watch to see the girl's reaction.

She sneezes.

Of all things, she sneezes.

It's a small, quick little sneeze. She doesn't even need to cover her nose.

She whimpers a little as the jocks laugh and snort. They push her to the side and walk off. It's the end of the day, and you've got to get to glee rehearsal. But you can't just leave her there, freezing and wet.

So you shut your locker. You make the long trek across the tiled corridor.

When you step in front of her, she looks up at you. She looks beaten, worn out, like a puppy. She lowers her head and wipes the slushy from her eyes. Upon looking at her now soiled clothing, the girl makes a soft, miniscule cry.

You grab her hand and pull her gently towards the choir room.

And suddenly, you have a connection.

* * *

**A/N: Well if you're wondering who's the one that rescues the young girl, you'll just have to wait!! I'm sure some of you have already figured it out. Please R and R! It'll keep me going and hopefully give me some inspiration! **


	2. Try Harder

**A/N: Well here it is! The next chapter is finally up! It's not as descriptive as Rachel's last chapter. I figured that Puck wouldn't notice things like Rachel would. I hope you enjoy it!!!!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Glee! If I did, The Beatles would have happened a long time ago. As would have Madonna. (:**

-Puck-

You won't admit it, but you're scared. You're having a kid. Well, _you _aren't, but you're the father to that kid.

You just don't know what to do. How will you pay for it? Where will this kid live? With who? What's Finn going to say?

You don't want to think about it. Not now. It's the one day you've got the choir room to yourself. Mr. Schuester called off Glee for a "family emergency." You decided to cut football practice. You just need a little space.

You sit there, strumming on your guitar, humming softly. The gray weather outside makes the choir room just a bit darker, fitting your mood.

To add on to your misery, Rachel Berry strides into the choir room.

You've been there, made out that.

She ignores you, and goes over to the closet near Finn's drum set. You cough, in case she didn't see you. She still doesn't respond.

"Mr. Schue cancelled practice today." You grunt, giving her a manly head nod.

Then, a freshman kid walks in. You hate freshman. All of them are so annoying and pissy. Sure, you were a freshman once. But you were a _hot_ freshman.

This particular freshman was covered in lime slushy. You know it's lime, because you slushied Jacob Israel with that exact flavor last Tuesday.

"Here's a towel. Why don't you go clean off?" Rachel hands the girl the stained cotton towel that she got from the closet. The girl nods and leaves the room.

"Hey Berry, who's that?" You ask.

"A girl I decided to help," She finally says. "'Cause unlike some people, I have a heart."

You snort and continue to play your guitar. You're looking down, but you know she's studying you, her dark brown eyes scanning over your whole body. You can't help but smirk. You can easily picture her; her arms crossed, head tilted to the side, biting her rosy lips.

"Something you want?" You look up from your strumming, still smirking.

"I…no," She stammers. "I just figure that I should wait to make sure she's ok."

"Right."

She spins on her heel of a chocolate brown loafer and walks out of the room.

"Berry! Wait!"

She looks at you from over her shoulder. You suck in your breath as her dark brown hair whips around her face.

"I uh… I have a heart," You mumble. "I think it's cool that you're helping her."

Rachel rolls her eyes and walks away.

You sigh and duck your head. Why are you trying so hard?

What you don't know is that when she walked away, she was smiling.


End file.
